


Eren in minutes #Concurso EreRiren

by Rattation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concurso EreRiren, Eren studies hard, Hacker!Levi, Lemon, Levi is a good boyfriend, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, estudiante!Eren, student!eren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattation/pseuds/Rattation
Summary: Eren es un estudiante del ultimo año de universidad, la pandemia y la subsecuente cuarentena lo ponen tan tenso que por entregar su último ensayo de su última materia haria lo que fuera...incluso pedirle a su novio que haga una locura.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Eren in minutes #Concurso EreRiren

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este pequeño drabble para el concurso de fanfics EreRiren. Tiene un poco de todo: suspenso, romance, palabras antisonantes, smut explícito y mucho amor cursi <3
> 
> La portada está en : https://imgur.com/a/OpIp5jt

—En serio que odio esto…— suspiró para intentar calmarse y pensar bien, solo era un trabajo de la universidad y valía solo el 35% de la calificación —¿Me oiste Levi?— no pudo evitar sonar un poco molesto, estaba sentado frente a la computadora viendo su archivo quedarse en “25% subido”

—Ya te oí Eren pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Es tu culpa por no hacer las cosas a tiempo, ahora la plataforma está saturada y tendrás que conformarte con tu 7 de calificación.

Eren lo miro como si lo quisiera matar, su cuello hacia un ángulo casi imposible al querer voltear a verlo, por un momento Levi creyó que iba a pasar lo de la escena del exorcista.

—Mira, la fecha de entrega es hoy, tenemos hasta las 12 de la noche para subir el jodido ensayo y todavía faltan 15 minutos para esa hora, además ¡no es mi culpa que su estúpida plataforma esté hecha con las patas!

Volteó de nuevo a ver la pantalla. Maldita pandemia. Que mierda era estudiar desde casa, Eren sintió que no aprendió nada y que era un martirio hacer y entregar los ensayos requeridos por cada uno de los maestros, tenía más tarea que antes y la suspensión de las clases presenciales había llegado en el peor momento posible, tomando en cuenta que era su último año de universidad y que tenía que sacar excelentes notas si quería hacer sus prácticas en el nuevo programa espacial del país de Mare, como había planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El ensayo maldito seguía en 25% , intento cancelar la subida pero no funcionó, en definitiva la plataforma se había trabado. Sabía que estaba totalmente jodido.

Una idea peligrosa cruzó su mente.

—Levi…

—Qué quieres

—Hackea la plataforma de la universidad 

Vio como Levi dejaba de trabajar en su laptop, se quitaba los lentes para leer y volteaba a verlo como si le hubiera dicho que mataran a alguien.

—¿Acaso estás escuchándote o ya te llegó la mierda al cerebro?

—Hablo en serio, me quedan solo 13 minutos para subir el ensayo y esta es la única materia que me falta aprobar, si no lo entrego mi promedio va a bajar y no voy a poder hacer mi estancia en el programa de Mare, por favor una sola vez ocupa tus poderes de hacker y házme este favor, no te volveré a pedir nada en tu vida lo prometo —habló tan rápido y tan fuerte que Levi solo se quedó pasmado. Ahora sí Eren se había vuelto loco. El problema no era hackear la plataforma, él podía hacerlo sin problemas y sin que los atraparan pero lo que Eren le pedía iba totalmente en contra de lo que él creía y de lo que se esforzaba en combatir en su trabajo.

Y es que Levi se encargaba de la seguridad cibernética del banco de Sina, el más grande de todo Paradis y todos los días luchaba contra hackers y ataques DDoS, él era el encargado de mantener las bases de datos encriptadas y en general de la protección de los datos .

—Eren, no me estás pidiendo esto en serio ¿Verdad? Porque de ser así, de una vez te digo que no lo voy a hacer.

—¡Quedan solo 11 minutos por favor! ¡Ten piedad! Si no obtengo al menos un 9 en esta materia no voy a poder cumplir mi sueño de toda la vida— Eren se levantó de la silla y camino hacia Levi, mientras balbuceaba mil por favor a una velocidad frenética, se acercaba más y más hasta que quedó de pie frente a Levi.

—Si haces esto por mi te juro que no te pediré nada de nuevo… por favor — susurró. En verdad se notaba afectado por esto y ver su cara al borde las lágrimas removió un poquito a Levi, Eren era, sentimentalmente, casi una piedra, bruto como nadie y los únicos sentimientos que expresaba libremente eran enojo y más enojo, por lo que verlo casi suplicante era prácticamente un shock para Levi.

De repente Eren se hincó y levantó su rostro para poner cara de perrito triste, _sus ojos son tan hermosos,_ pensó Levi.

—Por favor…

¿En verdad Levi aceptaría semejante petición? Eren se veía devastado y dolido. Había trabajado mucho en ese ensayo, lo había visto desvelarse incontables veces ese semestre para seguir sacando buenas notas y cumplir el que, efectivamente, había sido su sueño desde niño y por el cual había decidido estudiar ingeniería espacial. Si le decía que no, tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de probablemente ver a Eren fracasar y eso le dolía. No lo diría, pero su novio era lo más preciado para él, lo amaba enormemente y haría lo que fuera para verlo feliz, incluso ir en contra de sus principios para cumplir lo que Eren deseaba.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, tenía que tomar la decisión que menos arrepentimientos le trajera.

—Esta bien, lo haré.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron en un instante y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Coño, que en verdad Eren era un manipulador de primera.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo— Eren se aventó encima de Levi y lo beso apasionadamente. Eso hizo hasta que miró su reloj y palideció al ver la hora —Quedan 9 minutos ¡Hay que apurarnos!

Levi quería matarlo en ese momento, el muy idiota se había aventado casi encima de su laptop de última generación. De verdad que a veces parecía un niño por lo descuidado que era. Eren pareció sentir la furia burbujeando en Levi porque se separó de él a la velocidad de la luz antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

—¡Quedan 9 minutos! ¿como lo vamos a hacer?— dijo queriendo aparentar calma aunque realmente no lo lograba.

—Ven, siéntate aquí y dame todos los datos de la plataforma.

Quedaban 8 minutos cuando Levi comenzó a “trabajar” en su laptop, tenía poco tiempo para infiltrarse, ubicar el ensayo de Eren en la carpeta correspondiente y salir de la plataforma sin dejar rastro.

Eren se sentía como en aquella vieja serie de televisión que Levi le había enseñado, en la que un hombre tenia 24 horas para resolver casos o rescatar gente, o ambas, cada minuto contaba y se parecía tanto a esta situación que ahora hasta podía ver en su mente el fastidioso reloj de la serie cuyo sonido se reproducía al pasar de los segundos.

Quiso ponerle atención a Levi pero veía solo letras y números pasar en la pantalla de la laptop, su novio se veía muy concentrado, así que se limitó a checar su reloj cada que podía. Los minutos pasaban rápido, Eren empezó a sudar ¿Había sido está una buena decisión? Pedirle a Levi que hackeara la plataforma para la entrega de trabajos finales de su universidad sin pensar antes en todas las posibles consecuencias era algo serio, ¿Qué pasaría si los rastreaban? Levi era alguien respetable que probablemente perdería su trabajo y él, por otro lado, arruinaría su vida al no poder terminar la única carrera que le había llamado la atención desde siempre.

Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó a Levi hablarle.

—Eren

—Sí, perdón me quedé pensando un momento — vio su reloj, faltaban tres minutos…dos…

—Ya está listo.

—¡Ya entraste a la plataforma! — gritó —hay que subir mi-

—Ya lo puse en tu carpeta virtual, no te preocupes.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ya estaba todo listo? O eso creía. Vio a Levi fruncir un poco el ceño y se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada.

—¿Cómo? Es que no me esperaba que fuera, no sé, tan rápido— rió bajito mientras sonreía. Volteó a ver a Levi, su expresión había regresado a su normal cara de nada (así le decía a la expresión de Levi). Eren se empezó a reír, se levantó y abrazó a su novio.

—Gracias

—De nada. De hecho fue muy fácil hacerlo, tenían un candado de muy bajo nivel.

—Te amo

Un momento de silencio…

—Yo también, pero ya muévete que estás sudado y vas a apestar mi ropa.

Eren cada vez se reía más y ahí, abrazados, se permitieron sonreír y disfrutar su travesura mientras sonaba el reloj anunciando la medianoche.

____ 

—Bien, ahora tal ves deba pagarte el favor, ¿No crees? — susurró Eren en el cuello de Levi para después dejar un sonoro beso justo detrás de su oreja. 

Sabía perfectamente a lo que Eren se refería, el sexo entre ellos siempre se había dado de forma natural, conectaban a niveles que nunca imaginaron. Eren era, de forma espontánea, un amante maravilloso, siempre sabía cómo complacer a su novio, tenía un talento innato para ser increíblemente sensual, no importaba si era top o bottom. 

Se separaron un momento para besarse, ¿Cómo hacía Eren para derretir a Levi con solo un toque de sus labios? Era un misterio pero le encantaba. Solo a Eren le había permitido tomarlo en la cama. Eren era diferente, era especial, era el amor de su vida. 

Por eso es que Levi luchaba contra sus inhibiciones, contra su carácter, contra lo que le habían enseñado, cuando se trataba de Eren, quería mostrar su alma desnuda sin miedo, después de todo Eren lo aceptaría y lo amaría sin importar nada. 

Tomados de la mano se fueron hacia su recamara, Levi adoraba el hecho de que poco a poco su casa se convertía en un espacio compartido solo para ellos. Era como si vivieran juntos, aunque Eren tenía su departamento. ¿Cómo es que no le había pedido que se mudara por completo con él? ¿Qué esperaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, entre besos y caricias, sus piernas toparon con su cama. La recamara iluminada solo con las luces de la calle hacia que los ojos de Eren brillaran, eran hermosos, igual que Eren, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, todo él era bello. 

Viendolo a los ojos noto que Eren se alejaba un poco de su cuerpo, parecía nervioso.

—Levi, quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que te rías.

Levi levantó sus cejas, estaban a punto de tener sexo y ahora Eren quería hablar, _bonita forma de cortar de tajo el ambiente_ pensó. 

—Promete que no te vas a reír por favor.

—Lo prometo — se cruzo de brazos

—Mira, como voy a sacar buenas notas en todas las materias — _presumido_ pensó Levi —lo más seguro es que me tenga que mudar a Mare mientras hago mis prácticas, entonces estaba pensando que, ya que no voy a necesitar mi departamento un tiempo pues podría, tu sabes, mudarme aquí y — empezó a hablar más rápido — pagaría todos los servicios porque me ahorraría la renta, además de que tengo muchas de mis cosas aquí y probablemente es lógico que casi vivo acá pero aún así no quisiera que te sintieras invadido por mi, ya sabes cómo soy y por como tú eres pero yo pensaba que estaría bien hacerlo por practicidad — Levi levanto un poco su mano para que Eren se detuviera 

—No sé por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto, si te quieres mudar por mi está bien, convivimos todos los días y hemos sorteado los problemas que nos ha traído este encierro, así que estaría bien. Si quieres mi aprobación, la tienes.

Eren iba sonriendo progresivamente mientras Levi hablaba, en serio que su sonrisa era como ver el amanecer, incluso en esta oscuridad, la presencia de Eren iluminaba la vida de Levi, le daba calor, lo envolvía y no quería separarse de él jamás. 

—Perfecto, mañana mismo empiezo a pasar mis cosas para acá. Habrá que hacer algunos cambios — y ahí estaba ese lado que adoraba de Eren, tan auténtico, tan seguro de sí mismo. Nadie lo hubiera podido enamorar, solo el jodido Eren Yeager, cabrón, estaba pensando pura cursilería, de seguro sus amigos se burlarían de él si supieran lo que Eren le hacía sentir. 

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez decididos a llegar hasta el final. Desnudándose lentamente el uno al otro, marcando cada parte de sus cuerpos, posesivos y amorosos. Eren masturbaba a Levi mientras buscaba su próstata con sus largos dedos. Suspiro tras suspiro Levi llegó al climax, el primero de la noche. 

Apenas empezaba a bajar del ensueño de su orgasmo cuando Eren ya se estaba acomodando entre sus piernas, solo hubo placer al sentir como lo penetraba con calma, despacio.

—Tenemos toda la noche amor mío

Si Eren supiera lo que Levi sentía por él. Ya se habían dicho que se amaban pero había algo más, algo dentro de él que deseaba salir a flote. 

Sus bocas se buscaron mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno. Tener el cuerpo de Eren encima del suyo lo hacía sentir tremendamente amado, Eren lo amaba, ¡Incluso se quería mudar con él! Con él, que tenía un carácter horrible, que tenía una obsesión por la limpieza, que trabajaba en un simple banco. Eren era maravilloso. Ni en sueños había imaginado encontrar a alguien tan perfecto. 

Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir de placer, sentía como iba a llegar al orgasmo de nuevo, abrió sus ojos y vio que Eren estaba igual, sumido en placer mientras le decía cosas hermosas entre suspiros, entrecortados por el placer. 

Verlo así fue una revelación, Levi siempre planeaba todo, con detalles, en todos los aspectos de su vida pero con la llegada de Eren se dió cuenta de que hay cosas que son espontáneas, hay cosas que no planeamos, hay cosas que escapan nuestro control, como enamorarnos, como vivir con Eren, como...

—Eren, cásate conmigo...

Inmediatamente Eren lo atrajo más a su cuerpo.

—Sí, sí Levi, te amo tanto, sí — y lo penetró más fuerte, con una pasión desbordada que los hizo acabar juntos mientras se volvían a besar. 

Después de unos segundos que necesitaron para recobrar sus fuerzas Eren salió del interior de su ahora prometido, lo observó, aún debajo de él, su boca hinchada por los cuantiosos besos que se habían dado, sus ojos casi cerrados, aún en éxtasis. 

—Te amo

Levi volteo de inmediato a verlo, una sonrisa sincera se esparció por sus labios.

—Te amo más

Y justo ahí, Levi entendió lo hermoso que era entregar su vida a alguien más. 

—¡Ahora solo falta decidir la fecha! —Eren se sonrojaba cada vez más— tengo que decirle a mi mamá, ¡¡se va a poner como loca!! —y se levantó para salir corriendo de la recamara, seguramente por su celular.

Levi rió, se carcajeó. Estar con Eren era una aventura enloquecida, era perfecto, cada minuto que pasaba lo amaba más y más.

Eren era simplemente lo más increíble que este mundo tenía para ofrecerle. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Gracias especiales a mi esposo que, aunque no le es tan fácil leer el smut, siempre tiene buenos consejos para darme.


End file.
